


Every Knight Needs Rest

by Soar319



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Swordfighting, galacta lives on halberd w meta, need to fight this knight to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: If you asked who slept the least, the first answer would most definitely be Sir Meta Knight.Much to Galacta’s displeasure when they learned of such. A knight should put their own well-being first and foremost, lest they not be in prime condition when a battle comes. It was common sense, yet it did not seem obvious to the blue puffball.AKA Galacta fights their boyfriend to force him to sleep for once or so help Nova





	Every Knight Needs Rest

If you asked who slept the least, the first answer would most definitely be Sir Meta Knight. 

Much to Galacta’s displeasure when they learned of such. A knight should put their own well-being first and foremost, lest they not be in prime condition when a battle comes. It was common sense, yet it did not seem obvious to the blue puffball. 

“Sir Meta Knight doesn’t really… sleep.” Sailor Dee said. “He is usually working on blueprints, weapons, upgrades, that kind of stuff! Or if he’s not in the office or engine room, he is in the training room.” 

“Until…?”

“Uhm…” Sailor Dee fiddled with the ribbon on their hat, Galacta swearing they could physically see the gears turning in their head. “Uh… I sometimes deliver breakfast to him and he’s still in the same spot as the previous night.”

“So he does not sleep in general.” Galacta thought that perhaps Meta just went to bed late and got up early. He seemed like somebody who would make his bed, but no, it was just that the puffball never used the bed in the first place. “Do any of you tell him to retire for the night?”

“He is our lord, our captain!” How the waddle dee’s eyes seem to brighten up, letting go of the ribbon. “We follow his orders to the best of our abilities! He likes his peace and quiet, so we respect as such and give him his space.” They happily said, patting their cheek blushes. Galacta huffed.

“So none of you are brave enough to tell him.” Sailor Dee’s eyes sheepishly lowered to the ground, the silence more than enough of an answer. Galacta turned towards the clock, noting how it was almost time for the crew to head back to their dorms. “You sleep in the mornings and work at night, yes?” 

“Mmhmm! During the day it is more knight patrolling and training, so I clean and check calculations at night.”

“When is the last time you saw Meta actually sleep?” 

“I think… three days ago?” By Nova, they are going to give Meta a piece of their mind. 

“Where is he now?”

“Um… I think the training room! I heard sounds coming from inside when I was going to dinner.” That was almost four hours ago. If that puffball is still in there… 

“Thank you. I will go talk some sense into him.” 

“Huh?!” Sailor Dee widened their eyes as Galacta turned and marched in the direction of the training room, sprinting after them in a flurry. “N-No! Sir Meta Knight will be angry!” 

“I am more angry at him right now.” 

“S-Sir Galacta Knight, I’m serious! Sir Meta Knight doesn’t like anybody interrupting his training!” Sailor Dee tried to pull Galacta’s back, their little paws clutching the pauldron. Unfortunately, the strength of a waddle dee was not exactly on par with a Star Warrior, Galacta more or less marching through the halls with Sailor Dee hanging off of them. “P-Please wait for him to finish!” 

“I will not wait because he should not be in there for another second.” They ignored Sailor Dee’s incessant pleading, narrowing their eyes when the sounds of slashing and targets falling came from the training room. The idiot really has been cooped up inside for upwards of five hours now. 

“P-Please, Sir Galacta Knight!” Sailor Dee scampered and braked in front of the door, frantically spreading their paws out. “I-I don’t want Sir Meta Knight angry at you!” 

“Move.” They commanded, Sailor Dee only giving a teary shake of the head. They did not particularly like how badly the dee was trembling, moving the mask up until their face was exposed. Galacta softened their gaze. “I just want to make sure Meta is okay. Do not worry.” The trembling eased a little, paws slightly lowering. A warm smile and a pat on the top of the hat, Sailor Dee blinking and looking up at Galacta in surprise. 

“S-Sir?”

“I can see that you care a lot for Meta, yes?” They gave a small nod, fiddling with the ribbon again. “I wish for him to take care of himself better. He deserves so much, even if he cannot see it.” It was not a lie, Galacta did wish showing Meta that he deserved care was as easy as slapping him across the face with a box of chocolates. “His lack of sleep is worrying.” Sailor Dee gave another nod, paws finally lowering back to their sides. 

“I… I know it is, but…” 

“I will convince him to rest, do not fret. In the meantime, could you go prepare a cup of hot chocolate? I am sure he would wish for something sweet after such rigorous training. And you know I have a bit of difficulty using technology.” Sailor Dee’s eyes brightened up, straightening out their hat with a new determination. 

“Yes Sir!” They happily said, giving a salute before running off, humming a little tune. Galacta couldn’t help but smile watching the waddle dee; Sailor Dee was a precious dear, if it were any other crew member they would have simply pushed them aside.

Now, to deal with the idiot inside. 

Opening the door, they held back sighing too loudly. Yep, Meta was training. It looked like today was about aerial slashing, targets raining from the ceiling as he flew and sliced his way through, wings tucked against his body for more tight maneuvers. Under different circumstances, they would have loved to stay and watch, but tonight was not under said circumstances. 

Immediately heading over to the training controls, Galacta frowned as they saw that there was another hour to go, shutting the program down. No, not another second. 

Putting the mask back on, Galacta went to the weapons rack and grabbed a shield and training lance. Knowing how stubborn Meta could be, they unfurled their wings, a few powerful flaps enough to send them soaring after the blue puffball. Meta continued slashing, blinking when no more targets came down. He turned to fly towards the controls, breath hitching. 

“Galacta?” Galacta stared back silently, Meta narrowing his eyes and trying to fly towards the controls. They flew in front, blocking his way. Fly left, block left. Fly right, block right. He is not in the mood for this. “Galacta, I do not appreciate this inter-” 

“Cease.” Galacta’s usual magenta eyes burned more crimson, Meta’s words trailing off. “You have been training too long. Cease.”

“I had another hour to go-” 

“If you want that hour, then prove to me you are still in condition to train.” Galacta hissed, raising their lance and shield. Meta glanced at the control module again, huffing and readjusting his grip on Galaxia. Diving towards them, they easily raised the shield to block his slash down, Meta moving back before Galacta could bash the shield at him. The lance thrust forward, Galacta cringing at how slow Meta’s reaction time was. Unacceptable. 

Three slashes, three blocks. One they even parried and staggered Meta, Galacta slashing down. Meta only managed to just tuck his wings and dive down towards the ground; a sloppy dive with a landing that slid too far. Galacta easily dove after him, Meta raising Galaxia to just barely block the lance slam down. His grip faltered, a simple shield bash stagger and swipe sending Galaxia clattering to the ground. Before he could get up, they rested the lance on his mask, eyes narrowing. 

“Cease.” Galacta hissed, Meta only staring back with annoyance. Pushing the lance off with a grunt, he reached for Galaxia, Galacta easily catching the mask strap with the tip of the lance and yanking it off. Meta whirled around angrily and tried to grab for it, opening his mouth to yell. “I said, cease.”

“Galacta-”

“If you cannot even give me a decent fight when I am using a training weapon and you are using Galaxia, you are in no shape to train.” They spat. Meta’s eyes narrowed in preparation to argue, Galacta raising the lance again and letting the mask swing. “If you wish to continue training, then prove to me you are still in condition to train.” Meta snarled and grabbed Galaxia, hissing as a shock of electricity shot through his hand. He glared down, words struggling through clenched teeth. “Not even she wishes for you to continue.” 

“... Give me my damn mask back.” 

“Not until you agree to rest now.”

“I will rest later.”

“ _Now._ ” Galacta stated firmly, refusing to budge. The list of people that would argue with Meta and the list of people that were as stubborn as Meta was short; unfortunately, Galacta was the king of both. Meta took a deep breath and exhaled, sheathing Galaxia with a little more force than he intended. He mumbled a small apology to her. Galacta lowered the lance and shield, helping Meta up. “Why will you not retire to bed like the rest of the crew, dear? Surely you must be exhausted.” Now up close, they couldn’t ignore how prominent the bags underneath Meta’s eyes were, the usual bright golden hue dulled down. 

“I rather collapse of exhaustion and have my mind too tired to dream than willingly sleep.” Meta mumbled, turning his face away from Galacta.

“So it is nightmares that plague you.” Sometimes, Galacta’s skill to grab information out of limited words was admirable and crucial, such as when going over battle strategies or negotiations. Sometimes, it was a pain in the ass because they would always hit the nail on the head. “Why did you not tell sooner? I do not wish to see you sacrificing so much of yourself.” 

“I’ve done this for many years now, Galacta. I’m fine.” Meta grunted, wincing as he tried to turn his wings back into his cape; he resolved to just let them drag behind him. Galacta held the mask out. 

“Do something for many years and you will become accustomed to it, to where it becomes normal even if it is not.” He really wished Galacta would stop being right. Putting the mask on and leaving the training room together, Meta tried to conceal how aching his body really was, the armor suddenly feeling overwhelming heavy. Galacta stared at his wings dragging along the ground; there definitely were words that they wanted to say, but no way to rectify. Meta’s wings were rather on the large side like theirs, so simply picking him up would still have it dragging along the floor. 

“A-Ah, Sir Meta Knight! Sir Galacta Knight!” Sailor Dee scampered down the hall, an empty tray on their head. “I put the cup of hot chocolate in your room, Sir! Three marshmallows and half a cup of milk, just as you like it! Are you going to sleep now?” Meta blinked, nodding. “I’m happy to hear, have a good night Sir!” They happily skipped off, though not before getting a headpat and whisper from Galacta that made them almost radiate joy. Meta watched as Sailor Dee practically danced down the hall and rounded the corner. 

“... What was that?”

“Nothing.” Going in and closing the door, Galacta immediately got to removing Meta’s armor, pushing him towards the bathroom. “Wash. I would suggest a bath, but I believe you might fall asleep in it.”

“And what, drown?”

“Yes.” 

“How romantic you are.” Hanging up the pauldrons and setting the sabatons against the bed, they set the masks on the nightstand, noticing Meta more or less swaying as he waited outside the bathroom. Showering passed rather quietly, mostly because Meta kept on dozing off at random intervals, Galacta softly smiling and running soap over his back. 

“Love, can you lift your wings up for just a quick second?” Meta grumbled but obliged, Galacta not missing how they were trembling and the quiet wince escaping his lips. They washed them quickly, patting his back to let them flop back down. Drying and taking the hairdryer to their feathers for a few minutes, they exited the bathroom, Meta immediately grabbing the cup of hot chocolate; the marshmallows at this point were more or less melted. The puffball took a sip and sighed contently. 

“Ah… Dee makes the best hot chocolate.” 

“I will have to learn from them then.” Finishing off the cup, Meta yawned and shuffled towards his bed. “What are you doing?” Galacta grabbed his hand. 

“What?” 

“You are not sleeping on that poor excuse of a bed.” Meta’s bed was essentially sleeping on metal to Galacta; how the hell he slept on that was beyond their understanding. “Come. Sleep in mine tonight.” Their bed was soft and plush, like sinking into a fluffy cloud. After spending eternity sleeping in a crystal prison, Galacta had quite enough of hard surfaces. 

“Galacta, it’s fine, I don’t mind-”

“How else am I to protect you from nightmares?” Meta could only stare blankly, trying to process Galacta’s words. Galacta offered back a little smile, though to him it was more coy. “Besides, it has been so long since we slept together. Will it not be a good change of pace?” 

“I… I guess so.”

“I will take that as a yes.” Easily scooping Meta up in one motion, Galacta ignored the yell to put him down and tossed him right onto their bed. Meta landed with a poof and sank into the mattress, suddenly realizing just how _soft_ Galacta liked their bed. It was like a mix of silk and cotton, the copious amounts of pillows adding even more cushioning. It took all of his self control to not just completely knock out at that very second. 

“... You are probably the only one that is not scared of me.” 

“That is because I know underneath the mask, you are a sweets lover that can talk for hours about technology and engineering when the opportunity arises.” Galacta settled down behind him, draping his wings over Meta. The sudden enveloping warmth and darkness tipped him further into sleep, the past five hours of training crashing down on his muscles. The fact Galacta was massaging his back and working out the tight muscles was not helping. “I think you pushed yourself too hard tonight, dear.” One touch of the wings and he winced, proving their theory correct. 

“Hmph…” Galacta rolled their eyes and continued, trying to work out all the stress accumulated in Meta’s body (which was a worrying amount). They noticed how he still seemed to be swaying a little bit, smiling and pressing a kiss between his wings. 

“Sleep if you need, love. Any nightmares that come to you, I will fight them off.” Meta snorted, though turned to give Galacta a peck on the cheek. “What better protection to have than the greatest warrior in the galaxy?” 

“Ex-greatest warrior in the galaxy.” He corrected with a grin. Galacta rolled their eyes and went back to massaging, wings still encasing Meta in a cocoon of safety. 

“Shut up and sleep already.” The softness of the bed was sinking heavily in, Meta wearily shifting and trying to keep his eyes open for just a few more moments. He turned his head, two warm pink stars glowing in the dark. They faintly reflected his own gold, accompanied with a comforting smile. “Sweet dreams, love.” 

His eyes fell shut, a kiss on the forehead the last sensation he felt. 

…

…

…

… Are those birds singing? 

Meta groaned and fluttered his eyes open, rolling over to try to glance at his clock. He blinked when there was no clock to be found, rubbing the last remains of sleepiness away from his eyes. 

One, his body ached down to the core, Meta finding that raising his wings already took considerable mental strain; he resigned to just let them continue hanging off the edge of the bed. Speaking of the bed, two: it was the softest, coziest bed he has ever lied in, every cell just wanting to stay. Three, the sun was fully up, meaning it was way past his time to wake up. 

Managing to convince his arms to move, he tried to sit up, only managing to lift himself up on his arms before collapsing back down. The bed seemed to suck him back in, the softness now preventing him from leaving. How does Galacta get out in the morning when it was this comfortable and difficult to get out?!

“Meta? Are you awake?” Raising his head enough to look above the mound of pillows, Galacta stood by the foot of the bed with a little smile, mask pulled to the side. “Good morning, love.”

“What time is it?”

“Not a time you need to get up.” 

“Galacta, I have work-”

“Not in that condition.” Meta tried to get up again, Galacta’s smile stretching when he only managed to flail and collapse further into the bed. “This is why I don’t like sleeping in your bed! I have work to do-” 

“I have taken care of it, do not worry.” Galacta coughed to clear their throat. “Breakfast has already been served, courtesy of Sword Knight. Sailor Dee has went to bed, though not before hoping you had a peaceful sleep.” They flew up and landed down next to Meta. “Axe Knight and Mace Knight are fixing the engine. Blade Knight and Trident Knight are to come back from scouting by 2PM. I will be leading training today in the evening. Kirby is visiting to prepare dinner at 6PM.” They listed off, trying not to crack up at Meta’s open mouth. “Kirby said they are also bringing ice cream and chocolate, so you should be able to have some parfait for dessert.” 

Meta stared, Galacta pressing a little kiss to his cheek to break him out of his trance. 

“How?”

“I used to work as a commander, this is routine for me. I also observe what the crew does during the day, so I have a good idea of their schedules.” He guessed Galacta’s skills at deducting information came from all his observation. The wings draped over him once more, leaving him with those wonderful pink stars once more. 

“But why?”

“Hm?” 

“Why do that for me?” Galacta rolled their eyes and pulled Meta close, giving a soft chaste kiss. 

“Because you need a day of rest, love. No training or blueprinting or working.” They pressed another kiss, the cotton-like feel of the bed already coaxing his eyes closed once more. “Just relax. Shed your knight duties for a day, dear.” It was incredibly difficult to object with how sweetly Galacta gazed at him, nuzzling and kissing his cheeks. Meta huffed, resigning to cuddling back (not like it was too much of an annoyance…). 

Afterall, even though his body was still aching from last night, it really has been a long, long time since he felt this rested before. He wouldn’t object to just lie around, eat desserts, and cuddle with his dear knight for a day. 

“... By the way, please go easy on them during training. They are not as durable as me.”

“Hm, I will consider it.” 

\----------

Kirby babbled away with the radio as they stirred the cooking pot, tossing in extra food and drinks. Meta slowly worked through a tall parfait glass, turning the page in his book as he took another scoop of ice cream. The kitchen was just filled with the sounds of Kirby cooking and dancing around, their little chef hat bouncing up and down. 

An explosion sound from the training room made both of their faces turn, followed with the screech of metal on metal, crackle of electricity, and at least three knights screaming in terror. Out of the chaotic mess he heard Galacta barking and shouting commands, demanding for faster reaction times. A loud clang followed with what Meta guessed was a failed parry, another shout to swing the shield harder. 

“Poyo?” Kirby asked worriedly, Meta turning back to his book with a wave of his hand. 

“This is normal.” When it came to the choice between Galacta or Meta as training commanders, they always went for Meta. Because at the very least, he wasn’t capable of summoning lightning from his sword. Meta took another bite out of ice cream, almost smiling at the sound of electricity crackling. 

God, what did he do to have such an angel, an angel that put up with his stubbornness, as a lover? 

“Poyo poyo pu.”

“I’m sure they are fine, Galacta won’t hurt them.” Another scoop of ice cream, another explosion. “... Too badly.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long while since I've written things, mostly been focusing on art. Been in a bit of a writer's block lately but also wanted to write at least one Metagala fic, short and sweet. 
> 
> I HC Galacta being like a more relaxed Meta, mostly due to their age and experience. They are stubborn like Meta, get quite excited and energetic when learning of new technologies, and speaks in a more old-fashioned style. Also, loves loves soft things, too much time spent fighting and trapped in crystals and lying on cold grounds- they will take any offer to plop down onto a soft surface and cushion their wings. 
> 
> Meta is the usual mess that he is lmao, though I do have ideas relating to his relation to Nightmare... also Sailor Dee being a darling is nothing new. Sweet waddle dee. precious. baby.
> 
> Galacta being on the Halberd was inspiration from planet_plantagenet's fic "Greatest Warriors" which y'all should like really really read just saying if you like Metagala.


End file.
